


Redemption

by bluehawthorn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Feels, Beorn's House, Cunnilingus, Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gender or Sex Swap, Het, Shhhh...the company is sleeping, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bagginshield, fem!Bilbo, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehawthorn/pseuds/bluehawthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is shocked to be awakened suddenly during the night. She is relieved to learn that it is Thorin who has woken her, but shocked again at why he is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreaming_in_daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_in_daylight/gifts).



> This was meant to be a straight up roll in the hay (quite literally), but it got all angsty and feely instead...because Thorin.

Bilbo woke suddenly from the deep darkness of an exhausted slumber. There was someone next to her...someone large that was not there a moment ago.

She tensed and drew in a panicked breath, readying herself to scream for help. A hand clamped over her mouth. Frenzied, she began to struggle.

"Bilbo. Shhhh. It's me. It's Thorin," a voice whispered low in her ear.

All the fight went out of her and she collapsed with relief. "Thorin."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you."

Her body buzzed with the aftermath of fear, but she tried to appear calm because she could see the tortured look of guilt in Thorin's eyes, which were gleaming in the dim light of Beorn's stables. It had to be well after midnight and all she could hear were the distant sounds of the company's loudest snorers (Dwalin and Fili) and the many animals shifting about.

There was just enough moonlight coming through the high windows for her to see his expression and it made her want to reassure him. The middle-of-the-nightness and her momentary terror had stripped her of inhibitions...or so it would seem, because she found herself placing a hand along Thorin's jaw with a measure of tenderness she would not have normally dared express.

"It's alright Thorin. I was just...startled. I'm fine." She yawned a little as her body calmed, releasing her earlier fright.

But then anxiety rushed through her again as she gathered her wits enough to wonder why Thorin had come to be lying beside her, when before she had fallen asleep he had been somewhere else entirely.

Yes, she remembered. The dwarves had given her the spot nearest the bathroom - with indoor plumbing, the luxury of which after so long on the road was a singular thing - and the most defensible area were Beorn to somehow get passed the barred door in his bear form. They had arranged themselves around her at a respectable distance.

Thorin had taken the spot nearest that door, his sword at ready. And yet here he was.

"What's wrong? Do we need to wake the others?" She began rising quickly to see what was happening around her, but Thorin shushed her again and so she stilled, looking about nervously.

"No. Nothing is wrong. At least, not that kind of wrong." The tone of his voice, although quiet, was filled with enough emotion that it drew her gaze back to his face.

The look there said that something surely was wrong, and so she tilted her head and looked at him in puzzlement, waiting for him to tell her more.

Instead he moved away from her and his face shuttered close. "I shouldn't have. I'm sorry..."

She reached out for him and grabbed his sleeve to stop him. Part of her wondered again at her lack of decorum and put it down to a side effect of being woken so suddenly. Her body was still heavy with slumber. "Thorin, you keep apologizing, and other than interrupting my sleep a bit abruptly, I am not sure what for."

She searched his face and he let her, looking grim and breathing heavily as though he was warring with himself over something. She tightened her grip on his sleeve, finding herself filled with concern for him. 

His lips parted and he looked at her intensely in a way that made her aware for the first time that he was wearing only his linen tunic. She found her eyes drawn to where it gapped open at the neck, revealing an expanse of ruddy skin and the beginnings of a strong chest.

She stopped dead and a fluttering heat bloomed in her, her body finally recognizing his closeness for what it was.

He must have felt the change in her because the conflicted look on his face changed to something even darker and suddenly he was close again. So close she could feel his breath. His eyes, a light grey in the semi-dark, bore into hers.

" _Bilbo _." It was a growl, filled with need.__

He had only recently started calling her by her name instead of Mistress Baggins. Only since she had put her body between him and a warg and they had been rescued by eagles. Only since she had thought they had lost him. That _she _had lost him....__

She loved it when he said her name. It sent a thrill through her every time...a thrill that was compounded this time by his nearness. Her desire for him, which had been so ruthlessly repressed these last weeks, flooded through her and pooled in her belly.

"Yes," she whispered back. It was all she could think to say, her mind blanking as she felt her body pulled toward his as though it had a will of its own.

***********

That one word, _yes _, reverberated through his whole body like a sword blow colliding with a shield.__

He knew he should not be doing this, could not even truly believe his own weakness. But this thing he felt went deeper than all his training.

It left him without strength and yet more alive than he remembered feeling since the old days of Erebor, when he was just a lad and nothing tragic had ever befallen him or those he loved. It crashed through all his carefully constructed walls. He was helpless in the face of it.

And so he had come to her, using all his stealth to find her undetected in the dark without waking the others. And then he had scared her and felt terrible, attacking himself internally for doing this stupid thing and frightening her in the process.

But then. Then she had stopped him from leaving, her small hands reaching for him, and here he was again with all his self control gone.

He could bear it no longer. He kissed her.

She was warm and pliant from sleep and she yielded with a small mewling noise in the back of her throat. The taste of her was sweet and smoky and he groaned with a mixture of torment and release. Finally, her lips were beneath his, parting to give him entry. With a groan he took her mouth, his tongue seeking hers.

He let his body press toward her and she received it, one leg coming up along his waist as he gently laid himself down on her. She was wearing a light tunic similar to his own but fitted to her torso underneath her burgundy jacket. The tops of her breasts heaved beneath it and he dragged his hand over her side and up to cup one of them in his palm.

She cried out quietly as he pressed it. The sound undid him even further and he thrust forward, the hardness in his trousers pressing into the soft gap between her lush thighs. Only thin layers of fabric separated him from the promise of her heat. 

What followed felt like bliss, his body moving against hers and his tongue exploring the geography of her mouth. He lost all restraint, straining to touch every part of her at once and to make up for all the nights he had spent yearning for her.

Then suddenly, he felt her hands come up to push at his shoulders. He pulled away quickly and took up his own weight, worried that he had hurt her.

But that wasn't it. " _Thorin _," was all she said, but her face spoke volumes.__

She looked raw and tousled, her mouth ripe from his kisses, her eyes misty from being so recently roused from slumber. He wanted to strip off all of her clothes and fuck her until she knew no sense, but he could tell she needed to hear what had brought him here. He understood her surprise. He had kept his feelings for her well hidden.

He settled in beside her, whispering the answers to her unasked questions. "Since the beginning. Since Bag End. I thought that you had no place on the quest, but that did not mean I did not wish you near. I could not admit it - not even to myself- so I kept you at a distance."

She nodded and bit her lip, which almost made him pounce on her again. But he forced himself to keep going with great effort. He was much more a man of action than words...and oh, did he want to act right now, so badly he shuddered with it.

He wrestled with himself and continued. "And then you saved me. I saw you standing over me in a blaze of fire before the darkness took me. You were so brave...and so beautiful."

At that his eyes swept over her. Her tangle of golden curls, the delicate points of her ears, the rounded curves of her small form. Her cheeks flushed even further under his attentions.

He finished. "I have thought about you every moment since. It has felt like a lifetime. I could stay away no longer even though I know it is wrong."

At that he felt himself tense with guilt again and was no longer able to look at her. He sat up, waiting for her to reply. He felt like he needed to give her space and keep his gaze averted as though awaiting judgement for some crime.

She propped herself up on her elbows. He felt her stir as if to say something and then grow still again.

He waited.

***********

She realized she was holding her breath and let it out in a rush. Since Bag End? All this time?

He had concealed it well. She had felt only his gruffness, his curt dismissal and at times even anger. Which she had understood in a way. She was more suited to a hobbit hole with a well stocked pantry and an armchair by the fire than she was to the wilds. She had often wondered why Gandalf insisted she come and had considered leaving to return to the Shire every single day. 

Until that embrace on the bluffs. At first he had seemed angry again, the angriest she had ever seen him, and then he had embraced her with such passion and her heart had soared as if it had wings as wide as the Eagles that had delivered them there.

She could feel him waiting, his eyes turned away and his breath bated. She knew she should say something, but it was so much to process. Too much.

Was this wise? This was _Thorin Oakenshield _, the stuff of legends...and a moment ago he was nestled between her thighs. She still thrummed with it, her body grown wet and eager.__

She had been taking her herbs, one of the only things she had grabbed on her way out of Bag End, not wanting to bleed while not at home. He would be very unlikely to get her with child, if such things even happened between dwarves and hobbits.

But there was so much else to consider. She was no prude like the Sackville-Bagginses, but she was also never one to rush into entanglements without thinking them through in a sensible fashion. She enjoyed her solitude and independence too dearly for that. 

She could feel Thorin growing further away with every passing moment. She looked up at the outline of his profile in the moonlight, his regal features that spoke of long burdens and a sadness held at bay with unfaltering strength. 

He had pulled the sides of his hair away from his face, which she had never seen him do before. She loved his cascading black and silver hair, but having it off his face like this made him seem somehow even more handsome. It emphasized the cut of his jaw, his cheekbones. 

There was no denying she wanted him. And she hated seeing the guilt he carried for his feelings. She felt a need to comfort him again...to tell him that she felt the same.

The Tookish side of her surged up inside and batted away her doubts with a firm hand. All at once she was decided.

"It is not wrong. I...I feel it too," she whispered and he turned back to her, a look of bewilderment and longing on his face. 

Then he smiled, and it was radiant and almost painfully beautiful and all the rest of the words she would have said abandoned her. His teeth were white and shining in the twilight and she wanted them grazing over her flesh with such a fierce, fresh burst of desire that a small sound of need escaped her.

And then his smile was gone, replaced with a look of undiluted lust. She reached for him again and he lifted her in a smooth, breathtaking movement into his lap. His arms were around her and he was pulling her into a hungry kiss, his hand tangled at the nape of her neck.

He was so wide that it stretched her hips to straddle him. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, savouring the sheer breadth of him and the bunching of his muscles as he moved under her. 

She repositioned her pelvis so that she could feel his hardness pressed against her, wriggling down onto it so that his breath became harsh and ragged. And then his fingers were gripping her buttocks and he was grinding up into her. She gasped when he pulled her hard against his now-straining cock.

He peeled off her jacket and tugged her shirt out of her breeches so that his hands, warm and strong and calloused from sword and forge, could roam over more of her skin. They skidded across her ribs and fondled her breasts and ran firmly up and down the length of her back, making her quiver and arch.

His mouth was at her neck, her throat, her ears. Everywhere he touched burned for more. She was most definitely awake now.

" _Bilbo _." It was a sigh of such adoration that she stopped moving and simply looked at him.__

He looked back, his face fierce with intent, and without breaking eye contact he lifted her again. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. He tipped her backwards and held her aloft effortlessly with one arm while spreading her jacket beneath her with the other.

He lowered her slowly down on top of it and then laid himself down over her again, supporting his weight so as not to crush her. He continued to look at her, his eyes doorways into a world of feeling he usually only revealed glimpses of. Tonight he let her look her fill. This was a man of endless depths, guarded though he might be.

She cupped his face in her hand again, hesitating. She felt overcome by fondness for this dwarf, and at the same time also overwhelmed by this level of intimacy with a powerful prince and warrior. 

As though recognizing she was feeling uncertain, he growled her name again and kissed her, this time tender and slow. He mapped her mouth with his lips and tongue more carefully this time, as though committing it to memory. At the same time he caressed his fingers through her hair, along the side of her face, over her collarbones, sending delicious shivers up her spine.

His attentions left her with just enough lucidity to be grateful that she had been able to bathe herself quickly earlier that night. Beorn's bathroom had real soap that smelled of milk and honey, and she had used it to wash away the grime of the journey. From the sweet scent of Thorin's neck and hair, he had done the same.

He made his way down her body, taking his time and making her feel elegant and delicate where usually she felt stout and awkward. He lifted her blouse and suckled at her breasts and stomach until she writhed and whimpered. 

Her mind blanked into a haze of arousal again as he looked up at her as though for permission, then began easing off her trousers. She had to stop herself from crying out loudly as he pulled them off completely and buried his face between her thighs.

He did not hold back, nuzzling into her folds and placing fluttering, sucking kisses over her clit, fucking her on his strong tongue. He spread her wide with his hands so that he could gain access to every inch of her. He burrowed into her, devoured her. 

The world went red with sensation. Her hips rose off the ground, her body straining into his mouth.

She could hardly keep from vocalizing. The need to moan with the wildness of pleasure he was wringing from her was nearly unbearable. She used the last vestige of restraint she had left to keep herself quiet as she bucked under him. 

Soon she was on the brink and he seemed to sense it, placing a heavy arm over her abdomen to hold her in place. His tongue swept around and over her clit in a steady rhythm then, letting her build. Just as she tipped over the edge, he slid one of his thick fingers inside her so that she spasmed around it, shattering into the most intense orgasm of her life.

He held her down, likely to keep her movements from rousing the whole company. At this moment though, she could not have cared less if they had all been standing around the two of them watching. 

At one point Thorin had to reach up and cover her mouth to silence her. She bit down and licked at his fingers and he hummed low in his throat in response, the sound somewhere between a warning and an invitation.

It took her in waves, washing through every cell. He flicked at her a few more times with his tongue, more gently now, and her peak continued to shimmer through her like a wind scatters silver light across a sun bathed lake.

Eventually she collapsed back into the exhausted languor of her body. All her earlier tiredness swept back into her limbs but this time it was a warm and basking feeling she would gladly have luxuriated in forever.

Thorin crawled up and kissed her, his lips and beard still glistening with her juices. "Thorin," she rasped, feeling almost delirious and needing his name in her mouth to ground her. "Thorin."

***********

The taste of her lingered in his mouth as he kissed her and she shuddered against him through the last contractions of her climax. A wave of feeling washed through him at the knowledge that he had brought her to this place.

It had been a long time since he had dealt a woman pleasure, but it was easy enough to remember with her. He became so subsumed in the sound and smell and touch of her that it came naturally. He simply responded to her cues and his own wants.

And right now he wanted to be inside her, perhaps more than anything he had ever wanted outside the reclaiming of his homeland.

Although he also did not want to pressure her to go any further than she wanted to. He tried to suppress the drumbeat of his arousal in preparation for the possibility that this was as far as they would go.

"Are you satiated? We can stop if you like."

To his immense relief and gratitude, even though she looked halfway back to slumber and utterly replete after what he had done to her, she shook her head no and murmured, "I am...but I want more. Please. I want all of you."

Hearing her say she wanted more of him made his head pound with desire. He rallied himself enough to whisper, "Is it safe?" She nodded and so he laid himself down over her once more, savouring the soft give of her body beneath him. It was open and ready, obedient to his as he began to press into her, rubbing his hardness against her bare flesh. 

She offered no resistance, only mumbling his name and her consent and lifting a hand weakly to catch in his hair. She seemed to be floating in a fog of pleasure and exhaustion and it made her willing in a surrendered, vulnerable way that tempted the limits of his endurance. 

In fact it overflowed those limits. He could not wait any longer to have her. Not even for her to recover, though her legs were still trembling. In one fluid movement he untied his trousers, pulled out his cock and sunk into the heat of her in a long molten slide.

She cried out, muffling her voice in the crook of his neck. He muffled his own groan in her hair, unable to stop it escaping as her flesh eased around him, tight and slick.

Mahal, she gripped him so tight it felt like her body was sucking him deeper. He had to draw in long breaths to keep from spilling himself already, like a young dwarf with only seventy or eighty years behind him.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him as best she could, still seeming without strength in the aftermath of being woken and then taken to her peak of pleasure. Nevertheless he could tell that she was urging him to move. And so he did, swaying into her embrace, trying to remain gentle.

She was so snug around his cock. He began flexing into the warm velvet glide of her and it was everything he had ever dreamed of. 

That she would accept him in this profound way, take him into her body despite how he had behaved toward her, how he had underestimated her...it felt like a benediction. Some of his guilt ebbed away, replaced by something akin to wonder. 

She took his thrusts, nearly boneless in his arms, her body generous and relaxed. His cock was throbbing inside her, so engorged it was almost painful. Every stroke was an agony of sensation that nearly undid him.

And then she fisted her hands in his tunic and dragged him down into a kiss. He returned it fervently, penetrating her mouth as he also pushed his cock inside her. She lifted her legs to allow him deeper access and he buried himself to the hilt with a strangled moan. He was so fully engulfed that he could feel his balls pressed against her, becoming slippery from her wetness.

Again he reached some kind of tipping point and began to fuck her in earnest, pinning her beneath him. He abandoned himself to it, thrusting long and hard as she tilted up her hips to receive him.

He stopped caring if the others could hear, stopped worrying about whether he was hurting her or if it had been right to come to her like this. His whole world tunnelled down to the relentlessly tight hot slip of her along his cock. 

And then she was arching beneath him, her head thrown back, wracked by another climax. She pulsated around him and it lit the fuse of his own orgasm. It exploded with such force that his vision fractured into colours and all of his strife and suffering was obliterated in a moment of pure ecstasy. 

"Bilbo," he cried quietly in a broken voice, his body still entangled with hers, his heart like a doorway that had long been locked and rusted shut but had now been thrown open, allowing light and air to wash through all the rooms. 

He stayed inside her long after the sensation softened and so did he, until he grew tired of supporting his weight and laid down, gathering her up in his arms.

*********

He laid down, drawing her with him so that she was cradled in his arms. She was still pulsing gently from her orgasm.

They laid there for some time, basking in the closeness and comfort of each other's bodies. She was still dressed in only her blouse, her legs bare, but the warmth of him wrapped around her was enough to stave off the chill. She fit perfectly in the curve of his wide body.

Eventually her mind returned and with it, questions about what had happened. He must have felt her tense because he pulled her tighter against him and whispered, "Bilbo?"

She sighed, almost hating to break the moment but needing to ask. "What does this mean?"

It took him a moment to respond but she could feel him thinking beside her. "I do not know, but if you will have me, I would like to come to you like this again." He hesitated. "If you choose it."

Before she could respond he continued, that same guilt creeping back into his voice. "You do not need to answer me now. And you do not need to say yes. I know I have been less than kind. I won't be again if you refuse me nor will I hold it against you in any other way."

It was the most words she had ever heard from him at once and she smiled. It was her turn to shush him. She rolled over to face him, so that they lay nose to nose in the faint light of the moon.

Once more her hand found its way to his jaw. "Shhhh. Thorin. I do not need protecting from you nor do I hold your past behaviour against you. I know why you acted as you did. And things are different now." 

Some of the tension went out of him, and then returned as she continued, but with an entirely different tone. "And yes. Yes, I want you to come to me again. Of course I do."

He smiled again and again it left her breathless.

"You should do that more often."

"Mmmm?"

"Smile." He did, and she echoed it and then they lay in silence a while longer.

She nestled in against his chest and murmured with contentment. When she began drifting toward sleep again she roused herself to ask, "I suppose you will have to leave before the others wake?"

He nodded. 

"Stay for a while longer before you do?"

He nodded again. 

She turned over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering at this incredible thing that had happened. The adventure Gandalf had promised her had turned out to be more terrifying and wonderful than any she had read of in her books. 

Thorin cozied in close along her side and then lifted his head and laid it down on her chest. It was a gesture of such vulnerability that it made her heart ache. 

He carried so much on his shoulders: the weight of his people's survival and the pain of their exile and heaviest of all, she thought, their hope. She was glad to be able to give him this small comfort and brought her arms up to enfold him as best she could.

********

He rested his head on her chest, against the swell of her small breasts, listening to her heartbeat settle into the slower patter of near-sleep. She put her arms around him and he found himself sighing deeply in contentment. It was not a feeling he had felt in a very, very long time.

Even though they were yet far from Erebor and the quest remained uncertain, it felt like redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit and make no money from this. Comments welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
